Serangan Tiba-Tiba(?)
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: aku tak marah denganmu, Kyu. aku hanya kaget kau serang dengan tiba-tiba seperti tadi. (summary macam apa itu)


Tittle : Serangan Tiba-Tiba  
Rate : Bingung antara T+ atau M.. kkkk :v

Pair : KyuMin

Disc : Kyu = Min, saya hanya mengakui kalau saya adalah anaknya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalo saya juga ingin dimiliki mereka berdua.. ckckck :D

Warning : Yaoi, typo berserakan, OOC, cerita pasaran, penulisan tak sesuai EYD, dll.

Hay readers deul, ini FF kedua saya. Gak tau dah.. nie FF kayaknya ancur.. FF ini idenya datang dengan sendirinya dan menguap pula dengan sendirinya. Jadi saya bingung. yowes lah. Tanpa banyak cuap – cuap lagi, yuk di baca. Jangan lupa RnR ya.

-ALL KYUHYUN POV-

Aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di teras rumahku. Aku baru tiba dari siaran radio malam ini. Tapi, sialnya, ponselku ketinggalan di ruang siaran. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Matapun juga sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Langit diatas sana yang semula mendung, kini mulai meneteskan air sedikit demi sedikit. Aku langsung saja berlari menerobos hujan menuju mobilku dan langsung tancap gas ke tempatku siaran radio tadi secepat mungkin.

Setelah sampai, kulihat ada salah satu ruangan didalam sana yang masih menyala. Aku tak ambil pusing soal itu. Mungkin saja itu Eunhyuk hyung yang sedang tugas piket malam. Aku berlari menembus hujan sekali lagi. Tak ayal, kini seluruh tubuhku pun basah kuyup oleh hujan yang tadi bertambah deras. Lalu aku membuka pintu dengan kunci duplikat yang tadi di titipkan sajangnim kepadaku karena memang aku yang terakhir pulang. Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan naik ke lantai dua ke ruang siaran.

'Ambil ponsel, dan langsung pergi.' Batinku. Mataku sudah sangat berat menahan rasa kantuk. Setelah aku masuk kerung siaran, aku segera menyambar ponselku dan bergegas keluar dari gedung radio ini. Tapi, langkahku terhenti.

Pintu disebelah kananku terbuka sedikit. Segaris sinar lampu keluar keluar dari situ. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang tadi aku lampunya masih menyala saat di parkiran. Mungkin Eunhyuk hyung malas untuk mematikan lampunya. Aku menghela nafas dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Aku tertegun sejenak saat aku di ambang pintu. Ternyata yang kulihat di dalam sana bukanlah Eunhyuk hyung. Melainkan,,

Sungmin hyung.

Ia tertidur di sofa dengan sebelah tangan sebagai penutup matanya. Perutnya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang teratur dan tenang. Apa yang dilakukan Minie hyung jam segini coba? Aku melangkah masuk. Ku lihat sebuah komputer masih menyala di atas meja. Nampaknya Minie hyung baru saja memainkannya. Aku tersenyum melihat ke arah layar komputer yang menampilkan game kesukaanku, starcraft. Tunggu, starcraft? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan tidak bisa bermain ini. Saat bertanding denganku saja dia selalu menolak dengan alasan 'aku tidak bisa memainkannya kyunie~'. Aaah, masa bodoh lah. Aku segera mematikan komputernya, dan berjalan mmendekat ke tempat Sungmin hyung tidur. Bangunkan tidak ya?

Aku masih setia berdiri di samping namja berambut blonde ini. Air yang tadi membasahi baju dan celana jeans ku sedari tadi menetes ke lantai. Pikiranku kini melayang melihat wajah orang yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranku. Eets? Mengganggu pikiran? Iya, benar. Aku adalah junior di tempat siaran ini. Aku baru masuk 5 bulan lalu. Dan saat aku melihat Sungmin hyung, ntah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku. Aaaaah, molla. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Aku membungkuk dan membelai rambut halus dan berbau(?) vanila itu dengan lembut. Namun tiba – tiba, bibir Minie hyung menggumamkan sesuatu. Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar gumaman itu. Mwo? Dia menggumamkan namaku? Apa yang sedang dia impikan eoh. Kenapa kau sampai menggumamkan namaku, Minie hyung.

Aku menggeleng pelan saat Minie hyung menyebut namaku sekali lagi dalam tidurnya. Bahkan kali ini, dia menyebutnya dengan lebih manja. Aiiigoooo. Perasaanku kalut. Aku menggelengkan-lagi- kepalaku. Tapi kali ini dengan tempo yang agak cepat hingga membuat beberapa butir(?) air menciprat dari rambutku dan mengenai wajahnya. Sungmin hyung berjengit. Aku memunduran kaki ku selangkah, menyadari kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat. Aish, kau memang bodoh Kyu. Sungmin hyung mengangkat lengannya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kyuu~" tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu bak bayi yang baru bangun tidur.

"Eh," aku langsung salah tingkah. "Eeum, Sungmin hyung, kau belum pulang?" 'yaaaaak. Kyu, kau sungguh bodoh. Kenapa menayakan hal macam itu' runtukku dalam hati.

Sejenak Sungmin hyung meregangkan tubuhnya. "Belum Kyu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini tengah malam begini? Basah kuyup pula.." ia bangun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekatiku. Wajahnya ketika baru bangun tidur sangat lucu. Polos dan manis sekali. 'pikiran bodoh lagi. Aiiiiisssssh...'

"kau sendiri, kenapa malah tidur disini, hyung?" aku bereming ketika Sungmin hyung semakin mendekat ke arahku. Oh, bahkan dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

Cengiran khas sang kelinci, eeh? Tunggu? Kelinci? Ya,, dia memang seperti kelinci bagiku. Lebih tepatnya kelinci manis nan bohay bin semox. *lebay dah**back to story*

Cengiran khas sang kelinci pun muncul. Wajahku semakin panas dibuatnya. "Hyukie mesti pulang karena Donghae sedang sakit. Makanya dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Tapi aku malah ketiduran. Hehehehe."

Jantungku berdegup makin kencang saat menatap wajahnya. 'Tuhan, ampuni aku bila aku tak tahan iman. Aku sangat ingin menerkamnya sekarang.'

Sungmin hyung kini sudah memegang kancing kemejaku yang paling atas. Dan memulai aktivitasnya(?) melepas satu persatu kancing kemejaku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah sekarang. Jantungku benar – benar mau copot. "Eh? Sungmin hyung?" gumamku.

"Kau harus melepas pakaianmu yang basah ini Kyu. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit." Katanya sambil melepas kemejaku dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju dekat jendela, dan menuju ke tasnya yang ada di sofa seberang. Sementara aku? Aku masih berdiri dengan tololnya di tengah ruangan ini, bergelut dengan pemikiran – pemikiran liarku.

'Sial. Tuhan, aku sungguh tidak tahan sekarang. Persetan dengan semuanya'

Aku menarik nafas, dan membuka celana jeansku juga dan menggantungnya di sebelah kemejaku. Hingga kini aku hanya memakai boxer hitam yang juga basah, tapi tak seberapa. Saat Sungmin hyung berbalik ke arahku, dia sempat terjengit saat melihatku dalam keadaan,, eeeeer~~. Terlihat rona merah di pipinya. Dengan tergesa dn salah tingkah, Minie hyung menghampiriku membawakan handuk kecil dan sebuah kemeja ebrwarna soft blue miliknya. Aku langsung menyambarnya dan mendudukan diri di sofa tempat Minie hyung tertidur tadi. Niatku untuk langsung pulang lenyap seketika. Rasa kantuk yang ku derita tadi juga hilang seketika.

"Kau mau langsung pulang, Kyu?" Tanyanya. Aku bisa melihat mata foxy nya mengamatiku yang sedang mengeringkan rambut. Semburat merah yang dari tadi masih nampak jelas di kedua pipinya, kini semakin memerah bak tomat. Aaaaah,, diaa sungguh sangat manis.

"Aku akan menemanimu saja, hyung."

"kalau begitu, aku buatkan kau kopi." Dia bangkit dari sofa. Tapi aku segera menarik pinggangnya. Dan yang terjadi sekarang, dia malah terduduk di panguanku karena aku terlalu keras menariknya. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar di dadaku yang telanjang(?). Aku tersenyum senang. "Kaau disini saja, hyung. Aku tak butuh kopi." Bisikku di telinganya. Aku tau aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku benar – benar sangat menginginkannya sekarang. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan nasibku setelah ini.

Dengan segera, aku membaringkan tubuh Sungmin hyung di sofa sementara kedua tanganku menyangga tubuhku agar tidak menimpanya.

"K,, Kk,, Kyu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup. Tanpa peduli pertanyaannya, aku perlahan menekuk lenganku, memperkecil jarak antara kami.

"Aku menginginkanmu hyung." Bisikku lagi ditelinganya. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan akhirnya menekan bibirku ke bibirnya. Hangat. Bibir shap M itu sangat hangat. Dulu aku hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengecap bibir ini. Dan ternyata memang sangat manis.

Sungmin hyung mencoba memberontak. Tapi dengan tenagaku aku bisa meraih tangan Sungmin hyung dan menahannya agar tak banyak bergerak. Aku terus menyerang bibir Sungmin hyung. Dan Sungmin hyung pun diam dan perlahan membuka mulutnya memberikanku akses untuk lebih. Yes. Bingo. I got it. aku menyusupkan(?) lidahku ke dalam mlutnya. Mengabsen setiap benda yang ada di dalamnya. Tak lupa juga kami bertuka saliva. Manis. Itu yang aku rasakan. Lebih manis dari sebuah lolipop.

Setelah puas dengan bibirnya, aku mulai turun ke lehernya. Aku membuat sebuah tanda kepemilikan disana. Tak hanya satu. "Ngggghhhh.. K-kkyuuu.." ucapnya lirih. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ku jilati telinganya dan menggigitnya lembut. Membuatnya mendesah pelan. "Hen-hentikaaan.. aaaah.,"

Nafasku makin memburu mendengar desahan itu. Oh,, Sungmin hyung. Kau sungguh sangat menggoda. Lenganku meraih punggungnya untuk mempersempit jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuhku. Lalu aku menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih ganas(?) dan panas.

"K-Kyu~.. aaaaah.. C-Cukup.." bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku menjauhkan diriku darinya. MenAku menjauhkan diriku darinya. Menatap Foxy indahnya yang kini agak berair. "Wae? Kau tak menyukainya, Sungmin hyung?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit ku buat kecewa.

Sungmin hyung terengah – engah(?). "A-aaku..." ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

'Kyu, kau memang tolol. Kau bodoh. Mana mungkin Sungmin hyung menikmati ini. Dia masih normal. Dia tak sepertimu. Lebih lagi setelah kau tadi menciumnya dengan nafsu begitu.' Batinku. Aku tersenyum getir dan membetulkan posisiku kembali duduk. Dan Sungmin hyung pun juga duduk. Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun. Hanya hujan yang lumayan agak mereda yang terdengar dari ruangan ini. "Maaf." Kataku memecah keheningan. "Aku kehilangan kendali tadi." Aku bangkit. "sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Aku melangkahkan kakiku pean ke arah dimana kemeja dan celana jeansku tergantung.

"Tu-tunggu Kyunie.."

"Wae?" Aku menoleh. Aku bisa melihat nafasnya masih belum stabil. Dadanya masih naik turun dengan cepat tak beraturan. Aku harus kuat menahan diriku agar tak menerkamnya lagi.

"Eeeuum.. Kau bilang mau menemaniku tadi.." Ia memandangku den tersenyum kecil. "Kau tau, aku tadi bermimpi.." Tambahnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Aku tadi,, bermimpi melakukan itu denganmu." Terangnya sambil menunduk menyembukan malunya.

"Mwoo?" Aku terbelalak kaget. Tapi setelah itu, seulas senyum merekah dari bibirku.

"Iiiiish.. Kyunie~. Tak ada siaran ulang." Katanya manja.

"Nde nde nde. Aku tadi mendengarnya." Kataku sambil kembali melangkah ke arah sofa. Hup. Sekarang aku sudah duduk lagi di sebelahnya. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian disini." Kataku menggoda.

"Kyu~~..." Sungmin hyung merengek manja. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. 'Euum,, mianhae yang tadi terhenti.." tambahnya.

"gwenchana hyung. Kalau kau tak ingin, tak perlu dipaksa."

"Aniyo. Aku hanya kaget saja. Tiba – tiba kau menyerangku begitu ganas." Sergahnya cepat.

"Eoh? Jadi kau mau yang seoperti apa Minie hyung~~~? Kkkkkk." Tanyaku sambl terkekeh pelan-lagi-. "Jadi, Minie hyung, bolehkah aku melakukannya?" tanyaku pura – pura meminta dengan nada lembut dan menggoda.

"Iiiiiiiissssssh.. Kyuuuuu~." Semburat merah lagi – lagi muncul di pipinya. Dan anggukan kecil nan malu ia berikan sebagai jawabannya. Akupun menyeringai mendapan jawaban itu. Langsung saja ku angkat tubuhnya ala bridal style dan mendudukkannya di atas meja kerja.

"kau sudah membangunkan serigala lapar, Minie hyung. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ku tampakkan lagi seringai khasku.

"Yaaaaaaaaaak.. Kyunieeeee~~"

"Ekekekekek. Hyung, maukah kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Wae?"

"Eeuummb,, Minie hyung,, Saranghae. Chu~~" ucapku sambil mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Kyuu~. Nado Saranghae. Tapi ingat. Kau harus pelan kali ini. Lakukan dengan pelan dan lembut. Arra?" tukas Sungmin hyung.

"as your wish baby." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan seringaian andalan.

~~~~~FIN~~~~~

Well, pada tau kan Kyu itu seperti apa. dan bagaimana kelanjutan adegan ini.. kkkkk

Ok Fin. Ini ff kedua saya. Mian yah,, gak aku bikin sampai NC(LAGI).. saya buru – buru... PAI PAI readersdeul... :* :* RnR Jusseyo.. #BOW


End file.
